Once Forgotten Twice The Problem
by Joybug
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Who's Your Daddy'Seth,Cain and little Abel are captured. now Devi,Torian, and Abel have to rely on Silver to help them find the kids. Rated M for language, and possible sexual situations,also cousin incest, in further chapters. MxM
1. Explosion

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 1

Seth smiled up at little Abel. The boy was blushing bright red as he held the phone to his ear. No doubt it was Triana calling to make sure her 'wife' was coming over to play later.

"I can't believe her!" Abel pouted as he hung up.

"Shameless as ever? What did she say this time?" Seth asked, giggling over her brother's discomfort.

"She said she was going to kiss me like a rabid octopus. I swear her mother should start telling her to knock it off. If she says things like that in school she's going to get kicked out!"

"Aw, are you worried about her?" Ever since Triana was a baby she had been brought over to visit them. Now she was eight and had a crush on Abel like no one's business.

"Seth, do you really think Cain is as bad as everyone says? I keep looking at him and he looks so kind," he frowned, wondering if it could've been different, if they would've locked him up instead of Cain. The thought terrified him.

"You're not supposed to go into that room! The nurse said that your presence might accidentally wake him up! Besides, if he wasn't so bad he wouldn't be locked up like that. We're not locked up!" Seth shouted. She didn't want to admit it, but she had once crept into that room to look into the cryogenic chambers, Cain had scared the hell out of her without even opening his eyes.

Something was wrong with that boy!

Suddenly the room was filled with red emergency lights. There was an explosion downstairs, rocking the entire building. Seth dove onto Abel, shoving him out of the way of falling debris. It saved them from being crushed, but it didn't save them from being hit by other bits of falling ceiling.

Seth's eyes slowly closed as her vision faded to black.

Author's notes: Don't beat me up yet! They're still alive! 


	2. Goodbye

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 2

Devi frowned as Sevriel walked toward the door. He quickly caught a loose flowing piece of material from Sevriel's robes.

"To hell with the angelic council, I don't want you to go," Devi pouted, tears stinging his eyes. It was only for a week, but the last time Sevriel had visited the council they had arrested him.

"If I don't go they will take it as a declaration of war between the Revlis clan and the angels. This world can't afford to have a war like that again!" Sevriel hugged Devi tightly.

"Don't worry, love, I didn't leave you without any protection. I've called in the best qualified warrior to watch you, even if I do hate her," he kissed the top of Devi's head before turning to leave.

"You called my mom!" Devi gasped. He jumped when the doorbell rang right before the door was booted open. A tall woman with a long black ponytail, one green eye and a patch over her right eye. Her bangs were pulled down onto the right side, covering up most of the patch.

"Hey, baby boy!" Silver shouted, hugging him tight.

"Hey Sevriel, you said you were going so get the hell out!" Silver shouted.

"Be nice to him, mom!" Devi growled.

"Fine, would you please get the hell out?" Silver drawled.

"I will see you in a week, Devi. Silver, take good care of him while I'm gone," Sevriel bowed before leaving.

"Don't give me that look, he only bowed to make me look like an ass!" Silver growled.

"Okay, how about we call Abel and Torian over to watch a movie?" Devi asked.

"Oh! That's right! I never did get to see who that little jerk Torian ended up with!"

Author's Notes: In walks the beast. I love Silver, she's so mean but also so loving. A walking Oxymoron! LOL 


	3. bad news

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 3

"So, midget, have you been practicing or slacking?" Silver asked, taking a fighting stance in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh, mom?" Devi backed up with wide eyes.

"I knew it! All that time with that slacker boyfriend and you've been lazy!" Silver shouted, throwing a punch at his head.

Devi eeped as he cut a quick portal and lunged through it, escaping into the shower in the next room.

Abel screamed with surprise as the demon suddenly appeared in the shower with him. Devi hugged him, grinning wickedly at him as he pressed up against Abel's body.

"Get out, you pervert!" Abel shouted at him, shoving him out of the shower doors before the demon could grope him.

"Ow!" Devi whimpered as his shoulder hit the towel rack.

"Serves you right," Torian snorted as he let his robes drop to his ankles. He slipped into the shower with Abel.

"Hey, I don't mind watching," Devi plopped himself down on the floor, watching Abel kiss Torian.

"Devi, get out of the bathroom!" Torian shouted once he was able to come up for air.

"You guys are stingy, anyone ever tell you that?" Devi snickered. Grinning he flushed the toilet before running out of the bathroom, giving them a cold shock.

The ringing of the phone nearly made Devi jump out of his skin.

"Hello? What? How could you let this happen?" Devi shouted into the phone at the bodyguard.

"What's up?" Silver asked, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Devi, wrapping her arms around him despite his wet clothes.

"The kids have gone missing along with Cain!" Devi leaned against her chest, taking the comfort offered.

"Do they know how to fight at all?" Silver asked, She let the gym bag fall off her shoulder onto the floor.

"Well, these were going to be a birthday gift, but I'll give them to you now," Silver reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of butterfly knives.

"Thanks. And as far as the kids go, they can fight a bit, but I wouldn't count on that too much. We've been trying to let them grow up as regular kids as much as possible, giving them the chance they deserve."

Devi was nearly knocked over as Triana rushed him suddenly, wrapping her little arms around him.

"Mama! Are they really in trouble?" Triana whimpered, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Yes, you will be staying with the faeries until things are safe again," Devi picked her up.

"Grandma? You going to bring Seth and Abel home for me?" She asked, pouting.

"Of course I will. And don't let those faeries push you around, kay? Remember, you have ovaries and that's all you'll ever need! Boys don't have them so it makes you better than them!" She kissed the top of Triana's head.

"Don't tell her that! She'll believe you!" Devi laughed.

Author's note: Silver refers to her fighting team : Devi, Silver, Yuki, and Kyriel, as Team Ovary. It's a joke between her and the wolf named Rem because they can all get pregnant. 


	4. Cause

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 4

Devi booted a piece of debris as they walked through the rubble that had once been both a foster home for Abel and Seth, and a lab.

"Do you smell anything yet?" Abel asked Torian.

Silver flipped up her eyepatch. Closing her left eye she let her angel eye take over. With the angel eye she couldn't see anything of the regular world, only the paranormal. Everything was black except for her friends and spiritual traces.

"Devi, can you ID the traces over there?" Silver asked, pointing to what looked like a huge glob of ectoplasm.

"Its angelic," Devi said without even having to go near it.

"What about the one over there?"

"The same. Angels did this!" Devi crouched down, sniffing at a glob of ectoplasm, trying to lock the angel's scent in his memory for later.

"Why would they bother? I thought that angels were trying to make peace for now," Abel frowned, he was sure that was what Sevriel had said to them earlier.

"Don't trust Sevriel, he's a lying son of a b..."

"He is not!" Devi Interrupted Silver. "If they're declaring war then they tricked him into leaving us!"

"After all he's done to you, do you really believe he's not capable of betraying you again?" Silver demanded.

"Don't! You don't know anything about him! You have no idea what sort of pain he's been going through..."

"You're right, I don't. What I do know is what sort of pain my baby has gone through because of him!" Silver shouted back.

"Whatever! I'm going out to feed!" Devi growled.

"Take someone with you. None of us can go anywhere alone until this is all settled. I'm not taking any chances!" Silver wrapped her arms tightly around Devi. 


	5. Chaperone

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Devi asked, walking alongside Abel, slipping through all sorts of alleys.

"I don't mind chaperoning you," Abel said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Devi's shoulders. The demon was quaking, but whether from cold or nervousness Abel couldn't tell. What did catch him as strange was the fact that Devi's hands were behaving themselves. The demon hadn't tried to grope him once since they'd started walking two hours ago.

"You know, if you have something on your mind I'm a good listener," Abel offered.

"I didn't mean about walking with me, I meant are you sure you really want to be near me when I feed. Most people can't handle it," Devi's hungry eyes scanned the darkness for worthy food, still coming up short.

"Well, I mean I don't know exactly...how do you feed then?" Abel asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"They didn't tell you!" Devi turned toward him in shock, staring stupidly at him.

"Tell me?" Abel's arm hurt from the force of Devi's turn.

"Abel, you should stay here. I don't think I want you to see me that way," Devi hugged himself, looking anywhere but at Abel.

"No matter what form you take I know your heart. You can't scare me. I've seen Torian feed and I'm not afraid of him," Abel shrugged.

"Then you're a fool. But that's not how I feed. I don't eat meat or blood, not if I can help it. I need someone to... I...I need someone to force themselves on me," he looked up at Abel, eyes glassy with tears as he waited to be judged. Would Abel think he was disgusting?

"Okay. Why by force though? Why can't you feed by sleeping with a prostitute or anyone else who won't hurt you?" Abel wanted to understand. He didn't like the idea of allowing someone to attack Devi and just sitting there while his friend screams.

"When I feed I have a hard time controlling myself. When Sevi's here its okay because he can give me what I need. But when it's with a human or any other species I might lose control and kill them. So I have to make sure it's someone that I want to die. I could never forgive myself if I killed someone who meant me no harm. That's the only way to ensure that I don't kill anyone worth saving."

"I respect that. I don't have to like it, and if he hurts you more than he has to I'll kill him myself," Abel offered him a smile.

"Thank you," Devi smiled as he and Abel started walking together again. With a smirk, he reached over, slapping a hand onto Abel's backside.

"oops, I slipped!" Devi giggled. He paused, a dangerous predatory scent filling his nostrils.

"Here's my appointment!" Devi held a hand up to Abel, asking him to stay back a ways before running off to great the monster he would feed off tonight.

Author's notes: Okay, So Devi's feeding now. LOL I won't write about him getting raped, because I don't know if this site would allow it (Even if I wouldn't go into any real description anyways. I save my lemons for the good stuff, not for some sweaty scumbag in a back alley. :) ) 


	6. direction

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 6

"That red neck fucker was delicious!" Devi grinned, trying not to notice the tightening around Silver's eye. She hated how he fed. She didn't judge him for it, but he had learned early on not to let her come along. She had slit the man's throat as soon as he pulled Devi's shirt open.

"You feel better?" She asked, hugging him tightly. The hug was more for her than him. She needed to hold him for a moment, to hate herself for not being able to protect him again.

Devi smiled, leaning into her arms. Her concern made his eyes water.

"You okay?" Silver asked in a softer voice, looking over at Abel.

"Uh...y...yeah," Abel muttered, unable to meet her eyes. How did you look a mother in the eye after listening to her son getting raped. He had turned his back to it, unable to watch. He would've killed the man if he had been watching.

"So is everyone ready to start hunting for assholes?" Silver asked, kissing the top of Devi's head before letting go of him.

"Hunting assholes is Devi's specialty," Torian said, sticking his tongue out at Devi.

"Honey, Devi is the asshole, Sevriel is the hunter," Silver snorted.

"That was so clichИ in a foul kind of way that only you could pull off, princess," Devi snickered.

"I can tell you're sore, climb up," Silver crouched down, letting Devi climb up to piggyback on her.

"Thank you, mama!" Devi squeaked happily, imitating Triana perfectly.

"You're just lucky you're so damned cute," Silver snorted.

"He does seem to get away with a lot because he looks so sweet," Abel agreed. I mean If anyone else groped him all the time he would probably have a fit, the same with Torian and just about every man that came around.

"Where should we start looking?" Abel asked. The kids had obviously been stolen in a car. Torian could try to follow the scent of the tires, but they had already learned how useless that could be.

He frowned as he watched Silver lift her eyepatch. Her silver eye scanned the ground, picking up energy traces and then tracking them through the grids of life that ran through everything.

"That way?" Silver nodded her head to the left.

Author's notes: They're on their way to...my house! YAY! LOL I'd have to tie Devi up and start with tickling and then move on to... Blush!  
Oh dear! Say ten hail mary's to wipe away dirty thoughts! Just kidding, I'm not catholic! LOL 


	7. the kids wake

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 7

Seth blinked her eyes open. Her entire body felt heavy and her tongue felt thick in her mouth, signs that she had been sedated.

Forcing her sluggish body to roll over, she peered blindly around the dimly lit room.

A soft murmur sounded to the right. Crawling across the damp floor, she made her way toward the noise.

"You okay, Abel?" She whispered, nudging his shoulder.

"Mmmmph," Abel groaned, still under the effects of the drugs.

"He's been like that for an hour and a half now," Triana whispered, crawling over to Seth's side.

"We're in some sort of lab. The angels keep coming in here, they keep taking Abel out and then putting him back in. They took you out once, too," Triana grasped Seth's wrist, rolling up her sleeve to show the track marks down her arm.

"Why didn't they take you out?" Seth asked, feeling Abel's forehead.

"I'm a demon, I blend with the shadows whenever I want. They couldn't find me. I don't think they want me anyway. I think they stole me thinking I was one of you," she shrugged.

"And Cain? Did they take Cain, too?" Seth frowned, wondering what the hell the angels could have planned.

"Yeah, I saw them take him, and then heard screaming later. I think they're really doing a number on him. Whatever it is they're trying to do, they don't care if we live or die, they're just being nice enough to put you out first just to make it less of a hassle for them. Worst part is that my powers don't work in here. I tried to open a portal to drag you guys through, but nothing happened."

"They must have some sort of magic cancellers up then," Seth frowned. It was going to be harder to escape than she thought.

"I wish I was strong enough to protect you and wife," Triana pouted.

Author's notes: I wanted to do a few chapters mixed in showing how the kids were holding up. :) 


	8. realization

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 8

"Hey, Abel, my butt's sore, you wanna rub it for me?" Devi smirked, winking at the blushing Krusnik.

"You still a pervert, baby boy?" Silver snickered.

"Go hit on your own boyfriend!" Torian shouted in mock-anger.

"So, what can your eye tell us?" Devi asked, leaning down far enough over Silver's shoulder to look at her.

"That you're heavier when you lean over?" Silver asked oh so innocently. She grinned at him as he leaned back.

"Well, so far one of the guys got out of the van to take a piss over here, charming I know, and then they got back in the van, turn left here," Silver pointed to the street sign.

"You would think angels would use someplace in the land of light to pull their schemes, why bother in the human world where they can be caught?" Abel mused, he blushed and shook his head 'no' to a prostitute that shoved her breasts up at him.

"Probably because they would be kicked out of the land of light if the other angels found out what they were doing. The only thing they can get away with there is keeping Kyriel chained because he's a fallen angel, they could always say they are giving him a re-trial, so to speak," Devi pointed out.

"How do you know so much about the angelic realm? Ever been?" Torian asked curiously. He wanted to see it for himself. Kyriel had described it to him once and it sounded like a place where he would like to curl up and sleep once and a while, with Abel of course!

"When you've let a demon screw you so many times they start to tell you everything, even stuff you really don't want to know about. Its like twenty 'injections' gets you a free life story," Devi drawled.

"I smell blood here, and some sort of drug. The kids must've woken and had to be sedated," Torian frowned.

"Cain was the only one bleeding," Abel gasped, eyes wide. Cain was awake!

"I smell bloody feathers! Get down!" Silver shouted.

Author's notes: Poor Abel, I bet that realization didn't feel too good. 


	9. Fallen ones

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 9

Silver winced as Devi's wings spread, nearly knocking her over as the demon launched off her back.

"Get your ass back here! If you fight it'll be taken as a declaration of war!" Silver shouted. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out her retractable spear and snapped it to its full six meter length.

She grinned as she watched Abel transform.

"Good to know your boyfriend is more than just a pretty face!" Silver shouted at Torian.

Silver lunged upward as one of the fallen angels flew down at her. Ramming her spear upward she pierced its shoulder and managed to flip it over onto the pavement.

Abel launched upward, tearing at another angel with his scythe, cleaving it in two.

Torian frowned when none of the angels even came near him.

"They won't kill you because they know you eat my kind. They'll rely on you snapping one day and taking out our entire race!" Devi shouted as he dodged around the sword held by one of the angels.

"Are you too much of a scared little bitch to fight me without weapons?" Devi roared, clawing the beast across the face.

He snapped open a portal and shoved the angel half way through it before snapping it closed.

"Devi, you alright?" Silver asked as she stomped on the angel's back, holding it in place while she ripped the spear free. She repositioned it over the angel's heart and plunged it downward.

Abel's wings sparked, electric currents roaring up into the sky at the few remaining angels.

"Is everyone okay?" Devi asked, dropping down beside Silver, who smacked him in the back of the head.

"What did I tell you? You just gave them an excuse to invade the demon realms and take out your clan! They've been dying for a reason for hundreds of years!" Silver shouted.

"Once we get the kids safe I'll kill any angel that even thinks about invading the demon realms!" Devi's eyes glowed bright silver as he clasped hands with Silver.

"Hey, check out the lovebirds," Devi snorted, jerking a thumb in Abel's direction. He and Torian were locked in a passionate kiss, clinging to each other.

"Not that I don't find the show very hot and everything, but we have work to do," Silver smirked as the two blushed.

Author's notes: I think her spear is around 6 meters, I'm really not sure. :) 


	10. any information

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Author's notes:  
some readers have gotten a bit confused between the short series I've been writing here. There are two Abels and two Torians. The Abel and Torian of the future, which are the ones living in Devi's apartments and helping Silver hunt, and then there's the ones of the past, who are completely innocent of all the Armageddon stuff (that Abel is the one that's trapped with Triana and Seth.)

Chapter 10

"Silver, you have a lot of connections, do you know anyone who might know what the hell's going on?" Abel asked.

"I can't believe you just said that, preacher," Torian poked. He sniffed at the blood on the ground, trying to see if he could even recognize any of the angelic clans involved.

"Um, well, maybe Kyriel might know," Silver shrugged. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the number to her bar.

"Crimson Rose, What do you want?" Sevron's gravelly voice drawled.

"Not you, get Kyriel on the phone, slacker!" Silver winked at Devi, the two of them loved giving Sevron a hard time.

"Do you know how we can reach Floriel? If anyone knew it would be him. But then why wouldn't he warn us?" Devi frowned.

"If you hunt angels, how can you be friends with them?" Abel asked.

"Because some of them aren't assholes," Silver shrugged.

"Hey, gorgeous, how are you feeling? Better? I don't suppose you've heard any word on the angels wanting to instigate a war on the demons again? They've called Sevriel back to the land of light for negotiations but then they kidnapped the kids. We were just attacked by some fallen ones, too. Can you call me once you get any info? Yeah, thanks, bye," Silver hung up.

"Nothing? Shit! That's what we get for calling the biggest angelic outcast," Devi kicked at a rock.

"He said he'd send Gabriel up to find out what's going on. Gabriel can pull a secret out of anyone, he's just too damned charismatic," Silver peered back down at the grids, pointing to the front. She had no idea how long these grids traveled, or even if the kidnappers were still moving, but this trail would eventually lead to the kids.

"What about Aridan? Can't he just pop in here and then follow the sounds of their voices? His big ears still work in death, right?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, they do, but um..." Devi scratched his head nervously, looking over at his mother.

"You see, I sort of planted the baby seeds today for him, so he's on his way to being reborn," he grinned, flashing fangs at her.

"But we haven't been around any females for you to plant..." Abel paused, looking over at Silver, who looked about ready to explode.

"You bastard! When this is all over I'm going to kill you!" Silver screamed, punching him in the shoulder hard enough to make him stagger.

"Ow! Brute! I wanted a brother!" Devi shouted back. He suddenly went pale, realizing he had just yelled back.

"I'll deal with you later!" Silver hissed, going back to her task of tracking. 


	11. Worry

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 11

Seth frowned as she watched the angels walk down the hall, pulling a young blonde haired boy along with them. He was shaggy and almost limp, but she recognized him right away.

"That can't be Cain! How did they wake him so quickly?" little Abel asked, crowding in beside her.

"I think maybe he was already awake. I think maybe he called out to them. He probably told them wild tales of victory to get them to free him," Triana frowned, she didn't like this at all. Reaching over, she grasped Abel's hand for comfort.

"You okay, little demon?" Abel asked, hugging her.

"Will wife let me kill to protect him and Seth?" Triana asked, snuggling into his chest.

"We will do whatever we have to in order to get out of here. I won't judge you for what happens here if you don't judge me," Abel drew her away far enough to look her in the eye and offer her a smile.

"In some ways you're so much like uncle Abel and in other ways you're so different. He would never let me kill, and he probably wouldn't kill either. But then he would end up dead," Triana kissed his cheek.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Seth asked, glad that the workers completely bypassed them and continued on with Cain.

"Well, there are some demonic abilities that aren't affected by magic wards, so..." 


	12. welcome to hell?

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 12

"You okay?" Abel asked when he saw Devi's shoulders hunch in pain.

"I'd be better if the angels would stop hurting Sevriel. He's projecting it at me so that I'll know that we've been betrayed," Devi growled as he felt a strip of skin peeled off Sevriel's body. Suddenly all the pain was gone, telling him that Sevriel felt his message was understood or he was dead.

"At this rate its going to be days before we find the kids!" Silver snarled. It looked like the place they had been led to was abandoned, leading her to another set of strands in the grid to follow.

"Well, if that's the case then we should warn the demons about the angel's intentions. I'll need someone to come with me incase things get rough. Torian is a definite no, because he might not be able to control his hunger. Silver has to stay behind to track them, so I guess that leaves me with you, cutie," Devi smirked at Abel.

"Just make sure Abel comes home without being violated," Torian said, making Devi promise.

"Meanie," Devi teased, before agreeing.

Flames shot up his left hand as he sliced his hand through the world's fabric. He bowed in an 'after you' gesture to Abel.  
Abel nodded, walking through the portal ahead of Devi, allowing the demon to close the portal as they passed through.

Abel frowned at the crowd of demons that glared at them.

"How dare you look at me with those filthy eyes!" Devi roared. Immediately the demons dispersed.

"Easy, right?" Devi grinned. He felt nothing about growling at the lower class demons, they were the filth that lived by ripping the life out of anything smaller than themselves.

"We're headed to the Revlis towers, but I figured it might do us some good to listen to the gossip in town as we walk through instead of just popping into the temples. Just in case the lords won't answer our questions," Devi shrugged.

"This is town?" Abel asked, raising an eyebrow. All he saw were beasts, some waving around organs or intestines. He didn't see any shops or...well, anything but carnage. 


	13. an angel?

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 13

Seth groaned, trying to roll over onto her side. Her head was heavy with the drugs that had been used to sedate her, but she was aware enough to feel the tug of the straps.

Her bleary eyes tried to focus on the scientists that raced back and forth around her.

On the table across from her she could see Abel, still completely out.

"What are they doing to us?" She wondered.

"He said she was just as powerful as the other one, so drag her back to her cell before she can move again!" One of the doctors shouted.

He? Who's he? She could feel the straps across her chest and legs loosen away before she was lifted up.

She struggled to see anything of importance, but her head lolled on her neck back and forth so quickly she could barely see anything.

"Abel," Seth tried to call out his name but it came out jumbled.

"Don't worry, little one, your brother will be just fine," the doctor said as he hurried her back into her cell.

She wasn't sure if it was an effect of the drugs or not, but the doctor that carried her had huge white wings.

Author's notes: I am so sorry! I suck so badly!  
I posted chapter 12 twice instead of posting 13.  
Maybe I should be in some sort of slow learning course on this.  
LOL Anyways, hope you liked it. 


	14. taunt

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 14

"You were right, it was an angel," Seth groaned, her head pounding as she sat up.

"They're keeping Abel in those rooms longer than you," Triana didn't like that one bit. She didn't want them paying special attention to either one of them in fear that the other one might become expendable.

"He's taking longer to wake up, too," Seth reached over, touching Abel's brow.

Triana held Abel's clammy hand in both of her own. What was it that mom says to dad that always makes him wake up right away? Oh yeah...

"Abel, wake up or I'll find someone else to moleste!" Triana shouted. She grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Normally he'd be sputtering and running as far away from you as he can get!" Seth's eyes filled with tears as Abel's head flopped back and forth.

If they couldn't rely on Abel helping them escape their plans were shot. There was no way that they could drag him, they were both too small for it and neither one of them would leave him behind.

"Poor little monkeys locked in their cages. Can't really do anything about those who come to stare, now can they?" Cain asked, grinning wickedly as he clutched the bars in his hands, looking in on them.

"That's what makes you so pathetic! You don't see me in any cage, now do you? You never evolved from your pitiful ideals and so you will all die. Ideals mean nothing when you're being hunted, you have to become a monster yourself to keep the monsters from beating you down."

"I'll eat your fucking heart!" Triana shrieked, launching herself at the bars where Cain stood fast enough to snap her little fangs into his fingers.

"You'd better hope that I never get out of here! You'll die in pain!"

"What a feisty little thing. Well, you seem to be a lot like your bitch of a mother. He will have his uses once we can get our hands on him, just like Abel does. And by the way, you can't do anything to me until that ward is off your wrist. See you soon."

"Get back here!" Triana roared. She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing as Seth gathered her up in her arms.

"Don't listen to him. We'll get out of here, it's only a matter of time. If not on our own, then because Uncle Abel and Devi have come for us." Neither one of them spoke of the ward on Triana's wrist. It went without saying that they hadn't noticed it, and now they had even more to worry about.

"Wait...how does he know about my mom?" Triana asked, pulling away suddenly.

"I...don't know," Seth frowned. 


	15. Orders from down under

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 15

"They're staring at us," Abel muttered, walking closer to Devi.

"Well don't look at them. They'll take it as a challenge. I can look at them, but you need to keep your eyes ahead," Devi hissed, linking arms with Abel to keep the man close to him.

"Next time we do something like this you need to tell me all the rules ahead of time," Abel closed his eyes tightly as he felt a demon sniff at his neck.

"Fuck off! Get your own meat!" Devi shrieked, turning and booting the demon in the ribs.

"Meat?" Abel cried.

"What else would you be?" Devi hissed, pinching him in the inner arm where the demons couldn't see.

Abel thanked god that it was Devi here with him and not some other demon. At least he could trust Devi to keep him safe. Devi had already explained to him that if he showed his power here that the demons would immediately make him a prime target and they would never make it to the Revlis towers.

"What's this I hear about angels sniffing around here?" Devi shouted.

"They said they were here on Lord Sevriel's orders and that they were simply making sure everything was running properly," one of the demons said with an angry snort. He obviously didn't believe the angels one bit.

"Listen up. Some fallen angels are trying to declare war on us. Most of the angels aren't even aware of this, so we have to be careful that we don't start an all out war. If any angels come to you pretend that everything is normal, but keep an eye on them. Watch them like hawks and don't let more than two in at a time. Say that it is a new regulation due to overpopulation that only two guests from any realm should be admitted," Devi shouted loud enough for all the demons in the surrounding area to hear.

"What should we do if they resort to violence?" The demon asked, his sideways eyes blinking one after the other.

"Do what you must to protect what is yours," Devi nodded to them after they bowed to him.

"Shouldn't you tell them about Sevriel?" Abel asked in a hushed voice.

"And let them know that the Revlis power is cut in thirds? It would open us to attack from them and right now I don't have the time to fight for my kingdom," Devi whispered.

"Don't worry, meat, our Lord Devi will give you the best orgasm you've ever had before he eats you," one of the demons snickered.

"Uh...thank you?" Abel nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, meat, I'll love you real good," Devi giggled, waggling his eyebrows at Abel. 


	16. The Fine Print

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 16

Devi yanked Abel closer as they approached the great tower's doors. He snapped his arm up under Abel's and rushed under up against his chest, thrusting his face up in front of Abel's.

"What..." Abel's words were lost in a kiss. His eyes were so wide they might fall out of his head as he tried to fathom what the hell was going on! He shoved at Devi's shoulders, but found his foot immediately stomped on. He took the hint and relaxed.

Devi finally pulled away; peeking back over his shoulder to make sure that the spy had left.

"Like I would kiss you without a reason. You're Torian's little toy," Devi pouted as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His pout quickly turned to a triumphant grin.

"I think you enjoyed it a little too much," Abel huffed, cringing when Devi reached for his arm again. He didn't want to give the demon the chance to pull another stunt like that again. Devi was suddenly up in his face again, whispering like someone were trying to listen.

"Abel, if you're going to help me you'll need to actually pretend to be with me, you get what that means? I'm not going to have sex with you. Eew, you'd taste like Torian. No, I'm not going to let you inside my body, but if you're going to help me then we have to make it look like you are. Okay? You get what I'm saying? I can't believe Torian sent you with me if he thought you didn't know what you would have to do! Shit!" Devi stomped his foot. Angry, he slammed the heel of his palm on the door.

"Cel, open the damned door! I've got meat for us to play with!" Devi shouted.

"Wait...us? Who's us? You never said anything about an 'us'..." Abel cried out. Mortified. It was bad enough that he would have to play along with Devi, but with another person as well? He would have to beg Torian to forgive him for his unfaithfulness later...but wait, what's this about Torian knowing about this?

Author's notes: Sorry about the wait, I have like two minutes of internet time left or something.  
Anyway, who likes a little Abel and Devi action? Poor Abel...or luckiest guy in the world???? 


	17. nervous Abel

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Chapter 17

Abel swallowed hard, trying to wrap his head around everything Devi had just told him. If he understood properly then Torian let him walk into this lion's den knowing what he would have to put up with.

"So where does the 'meat' bit fit in?" Abel asked.

"Um, well, there's a saying down here. It goes 'so rough only a Revlis would survive,' it is about sex. If I were really going to have sex with you you'd end up dead. I can't help it. We're pretending that I'm the one taking you, believe it or not. Otherwise it won't be believable. If I were really doing this you wouldn't live through it. So therefore, for me to top someone it would have to be someone who is just 'meat' anyway," Devi shrugged.

"What about this other person?" Abel asked, shuddering at the thought.

"Um, he'll be too preoccupied to try to take you, don't worry," Devi promised.

Abel stiffened when the door was shoved open by a young man with long trailing silver hair down to his ankles. He looked like he should be an angel instead of a demon with those androgynous features. He was tall with a willowy build clothed in black robes. It was only his eyes that gave him away; those bright silvery eyes that dared anyone to speak out of turn in his presence.

"Let's play with this meat, Cel," Devi purred, wrapping his arms around the other demon's shoulders.

Cel purred as he lifted Devi right up off the ground, making the smaller demon wrap his legs around him to keep from falling.

"Follow me," Cel said, nodding his head toward Abel as he held Devi tightly as though the smaller demon might decide to bolt at any moment.

Devi's little claws bit into Cel's back, exciting him so much that he nearly dropped the demon.

"Let's go to the soundproofed room, we need to be considerate of the other guests now don't we?" Devi asked with a cheeky grin.

Author's note: I'm such a tease, I know, I'm going to leave it there for today. :)

I was told I'm not allowed to give too much info about Cel because that doesn't come out until like, book 7 or something. I'm allowed to write him in because he's hot, but I can't actually give too much away. So if anyone wants more stuff on Cel I'll have to beg and grovel and stuff. I've already given way too much away about Devi, but I waaaah-ed at Shannon enough to let me write about him. Oh well! Yay story! 


	18. Trapped mouse

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 18

Abel tried to focus on looking around the room as Cel set Devi down carefully on the bed before closing the door and locking it. There were windows, so that anyone flying by could see inside, however, no one would be able to hear a thing.

"Come here, Abel, don't be shy," Devi purred, reaching for him. Abel dodged quickly, stammering something about how he thought they should be going back soon.

Abel cried out as he was shoved from behind so that he landed on the bed on top of Devi. He just barely had enough time to catch himself so that he didn't crush the demon.

"Oops," Cel feigned innocence as well as one could while dropping his robes to pool around his ankles.

"Don't worry about a thing, Abel. We'll take real good care of you," Devi laughed as he quickly tumbled Abel down beneath him.

"Oh my god!" Abel cried out in surprise as Cel shredded the clothes from Devi's body, leaving the little demon naked on top of him.

"I can't do this! We have to go and save the kids! Please, lets talk about this!" Abel blushed bright red as Cel and Devi went to work on his priest robes.

"I can't believe you still wear these. Not that I'm complaining, you still look as sexy as the day we met," Devi snapped his little kittenish fangs right in front of Abel's nose.

"Don't worry, I'm not actually going to fuck you. Torian would rip my throat out if I killed you," Devi smirked as he shoved Abel's legs apart.

"What are you..." Abel cried out as Devi grabbed hold of his organ and started to stroke it with a firm hand.

"We have to make this look legitimate, or they'll know we're trading information," Devi reminded. He cried out as Cel filled him from behind. He positioned himself against Abel so that it looked like he was entering him.

Abel cried out with surprise as both Devi and Cel sprouted huge glorious bat wings. Devi's wings beat against both of them as he rubbed against Abel's opening.

Abel cried out, his body completely flushed as Devi nipped at his lower lip, drawing small beads of blood.

"I've heard that the Trakian demons are conspiring with the angels. They will help the angels bring us down as long as they remain hidden. But if we can prove that they've been helping then they'll fall back," Cel whispered in Devi's ear as he nibbled the soft lobe.

"What about the angels?" Devi asked, crying out as Cel hit that special place inside of him.

Devi could feel Abel's swollen member pressed up against his stomach and made sure that he crushed it deliciously with his little belly. He didn't want Abel to come away empty handed. He wanted to make up for the pain ahead of time.

Cel's talons ripped into Devi's back, tearing furrows in the pale flesh. The blood splashed down onto Abel's face, startling him.

"The angels are trying to clone angels with those children to create something strong enough to destroy our clan. They want to have influence over the leaders of this realm and the only way to do that is to get rid of us all and let the Trakian's rule. I don't know if any of our own are involved, but I wouldn't put it past some of them," Cel bit into Devi's shoulder.

Devi shrieked as he felt Cel's organ split inside of him so that four barbed heads clung to his insides, ripping open the flesh so that Cel could feed off the blood there.

Abel's eyes widened as he felt Devi's organ split beneath him. He could tell by how hard it scraped beneath him that it was almost razor sharp from all angles and would've torn him apart from the inside.

"Now you get why we Revlis are all bottoms unless we've been sent to destroy someone or unless we're together," Devi panted.

"I apologize for this, but I have to make it look like I'm killing you, so..." Devi latched onto Abel's head with both hands, ripping his way through Abel's mind, tearing it open until Abel shrieked in agony, eyes wide with only the whites showing.

Abel went completely limp beneath him.

Devi whimpered as Cel pulled out of his body, nearly tearing a fist-sized hole out of him in the process.

"Where does Cain fit in all these plans?" Devi asked as he tumbled down onto the bed, his entire body wracked in agony.

"It was all his idea, he is their 'great hope' if you can believe it. I don't know where they are though," Cel gracefully redressed himself.

"Well, once my ass heals I suppose I should pay Jecht Trakian a visit. I might be able to scare some answers out of him," Devi grinned as Cel started to redress an unconscious Abel.

"Take him to Silver, keep him wrapped so that the other demons believe we're just returning the dead to its own realm. He probably won't wake up until he gets there," Devi yanked the red satin sheets up over his hips with a great yawn. 


	19. News

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 19

Abel blinked, his head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it.

"Welcome back to the living," Silver reached down, grasping his arm and hefting him to his feet.

"Cel dropped you off here, we thought you were dead for sure until we got over freaking out long enough to check you for a pulse.

Abel frowned, looking himself over. Cel had redressed him before dropping him off at least.

"Wait! Devi said that you knew what he was going to do to me!" Abel cried out, staring at Torian, who looked very guilty.

"I knew that you would have to look like you were having sex, and I knew that Devi would make sure that you were safe. He would never rape someone like that, so I knew you'd be fine. Besides, wasn't it even a little enjoyable watching the cousins do it? I wouldn't mind watching them. I'm sorry if it bothered you," Torian leaned in and kissed him, prying Abel's mouth open with his tongue before delving deep into that soft warmth.

Abel locked his arms around Torian's waist, yanking him up against his chest for a deeper kiss.

"Hey, no fucking until we get the children to safety," Silver reminded, grinning as the two blushed bright red.

"Any leads yet?" Abel asked, kissing Torian's cheek. He felt his other form push at the surface, demanding that he claim what was his!

"Gabriel called back, if that's what you mean. He said that the angels have trapped some humans in their labs and are forcing them to help as well. Sevriel is being tortured for information about Devi and the kids. Oh, what else, oh, that we need to look for spots where no energy signals are available at all if we want to find them. They've blocked the place from our abilities so well that they've made it obvious. So yay! We're almost there!" Silver grinned, giving Abel a clap on the shoulder that clearly said 'glad you're okay'. 


	20. Deceitful Invitation

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 20

"Lord Jecht Trakian, I've come to answer your delightful invitation," Devi said with a wicked little smirk. Jecht was a large demon, towering in height and build as much as Sevriel. His long red locks trailed down to his ankles, setting off his pale complexion. Deep black eyes stared at Devi with startlement out of a strong face.

"I never invited you," Jecht said, frowning at Devi.

"Don't be so rude to me, Lord Jecht. The invitation is right here. You invited me here to fuck me and let me fuck you. Are you really going to turn me away?" Devi put on the most commanding face he could muster as he handed the letter to Jecht.

"There is some mistake! I did not write this!" Jecht cried.

"I don't really care who wrote it, what I care about is that I've come all this way for sex with you and I'm not leaving without it. Don't force my hand!" Devi warned, his eyes glowing bright silver as he dared the demon to refuse his offer.

"Come in, Lord Devi, let me bring you some food," he bade Devi to enter.

Devi smirked as he walked by Jecht, purposely turning his back on him to show that he didn't consider him a worthy threat.

"I already ate, now come, don't tell me you're getting cold feet. So many would do anything for a little private time with me and you're telling me that you don't want me?" Devi wrapped his arms around those muscular shoulders, pressing up against the demon to feel the arousal pressed up against his belly.

"Ah, you do want me," Devi grinned wickedly as he rubbed up against him like a cat in heat.

"I do not think I am in any condition..."

"Enough with the childish lies, take off your clothes," Devi shoved him toward the bedroom. 


	21. Questions

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 21

Devi hated that his body was excited by Jecht's fear. He hated that he loved to control another being like this. Hated that he enjoyed cruelty.

"Can we talk first?" Lord Jecht asked, a last attempt at pleading with Devi while the small demon stripped off his clothes.

Devi grabbed him by the arm and roughly shoved him at the bed hard enough to knock him sprawling.

Devi launched at him, tackling him down onto the mattress and pinning him easily. The demon's eyes were wide with shock as he tried to struggle but couldn't break Devi's hold.

"You didn't think I was stronger than you just because your arms are bigger?" Devi snorted, grinning wickedly down at him. Jecht's naked body thrashed beneath his, trying to buck him off.

"Knock it off before I kill you!" Devi snarled, baring his teeth down at Jecht. The demon went still, obeying.

"Good boy," Devi slid his body down, pressing their hips together. He ground himself down hard against Jecht, making the demon scream.

"I get you first," Devi grinned, shoving Jecht's legs apart and slamming his way into the demon's body. Jecht's eyes were wide with pain and pleasure as he clutched at the sheets.

"Now, you know exactly what position you're in, so you had better answer my questions before I tear a hole in your body in a bad way," Devi grinned as he whispered a spell that would hold Jecht completely still.

"You're a monster!" Jecht gasped.

"Clever is what I am, jackass! I mean who else would think to write a letter to himself from you so that he could come here and terrorize you? That makes you a moron for falling for it, by the way. Now, I want you to answer my questions. If you lie I'll know and I'll come back here and next time I won't let you live," Devi looked him over, stilling his own body to keep his member from splitting into its barbed heads.

"Why the hell would you ally yourself with the angels? Was it just for power?" Devi asked.

"They will give me my mate back if I do as they say. They took her from me!" Jecht growled, glaring at Devi.

"What is their plan?" Devi frowned, trying to figure out how this had all happened without his clan knowing.

"To take over this realm and keep our people as slaves. They need to make a powerful creature to use as their enforcers because they know they can't take us all on."

"That's what I thought. Shit! They took my mate, too! But that doesn't mean I'd give my clan up! What's wrong with you? If they win they're going to kill you and your mate anyway! Work with me here! Where are the kids that they took?" Devi demanded.

"I don't know. They said something about creating wards though. Look for a spot that's warded off. It couldn't be too far away from where they took the kids though because they'd want to start on them right away and they're too arrogant to think that you'd ever find them," Jecht sighed with relief as Devi slid from his body, releasing him from the spell.

"You're lucky I've a soft spot for people trying to protect those they love or I'd have killed you," Devi said, reaching for his clothes.

"I'll try to get your mate back safely. You keep up appearances down here, don't let them suspect that you're not helping them or they'll kill you on the spot," Devi warned, hoping to hell that he was right in trusting Jecht. 


	22. regrouping

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 22

Silver frowned as she listened to everything that Devi had learned. She didn't want to know what lengths the demon had gone to in order to get that information, and yet, as a mother she couldn't help but wonder.

"So basically you got the same as us, look for a warded spot? Okay, well, there seems to be one not too far away that I can't get a reading on, so why don't we head over there?" Silver frowned as she looked at the time and date on her watch. They had been searching for days without sleep.

"Who's up for going into a coma once this is all over?" Devi asked with a snort.

"Okay, so we need to find a way into the land of light, right? It's the only way to save Sevriel and the other guy's mate," Torian crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Cain is the one behind all this. He is our priority. We have to take him out first. Everything will fall apart once we get rid of him!" Abel shook his head. It felt like an endless cycle for him, live in peace and then have Cain throw his whole world into turmoil.

"Okay then, let's go. It's over there," Silver pointed at a large skyscraper. It was the only place in the city that she couldn't get a reading on, so Cain had to be there with the kids!

"Cain is probably expecting us, so be prepared for a fight!" Abel warned.

Author's notes: I know it's a short chapter, but I had to write a quick re-grouping scene. Now on with the fun! 


	23. powers?

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 23

"Abel!" Seth gasped as she was finally able to wake him up.

"Unh," he muttered, turning his head to look at her with bleary eyes.

"Your energy doesn't feel the same, what did they do to you?" Seth asked, grasping his hand in both of her own.

"They've taken his power away. They've taken his power and given it to Cain!" Triana gasped, looking Abel over for injuries.

"Then why is he still alive?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, maybe as a distraction for us? Cain would love to see us fussing over him, worrying that they'll kill him so that we let ourselves go unguarded," Triana reminded. She wished there was some way that she could give her power to Abel so that she could be sure that he would be safe.

"I hope they get here soon, because my power doesn't feel the same either, I think they're working on taking mine as well," Seth realized, looking her hands over as though they alone held the answer.

"I can feel that Mama is getting closer, we don't have anything to worry about as long as we can hold out until then! They're coming for us and we can get out of here soon," Triana clapped a hand onto Seth's shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm tired," Abel whispered, his jaws gaping in a huge yawn.

"Its okay to go to sleep, Abel, we'll take care of you," Seth promised, smiling down at him.

"No, stay awake!" Triana hissed, slapping his face hard enough to wake him up.

"I think its time to get out of this cell so that when the adults get here we can run with them," Triana held up her hand, which was ablaze with violet flames. She spread the flames all over the left corner of the cell.

"The flames will appear as a great ominous shadow inside the cell, they won't be able to see us," she whispered, ushering them into the flames. 


	24. sneaking in

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 24

Silver reached down a hand, grasping Abel's hand and helping him pull himself up through the window. It was much easier to just sneak in through the window than it was to go through the front door.

"You sure Cain is here?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Abel answered.

"Cain is in the upper levels. I'll go after him there. He's waiting for me. The rest of you go after the angels," without waiting for a confirmation Abel ran off toward the stairs.

Cain had obviously alerted everyone to their presence and had ordered the human scientists to ignore them. None of them so much as glanced at him as he scaled the stairs.

He could smell Cain all over this place.

"Abel, you took much longer than I had expected," Cain chided, stepping toward the railing to look down at his brother running up the staircase.

"Why are you doing this, Cain? What can you gain from this?" Abel demanded as he reached the top of the stairs. He pulled off his glasses, setting them in his robes before letting his body begin the change.

"If the humans and angels are so bent on destroying themselves then who am I to stop them. This planet is better off without such parasites," Cain grinned as he called upon his other form. A frown touched his lips as Abel manifested a huge blood scythe and aimed it at him.

Where did he get such a weapon. (If you remember from the other fanfics I wrote, Abel and Cain both had their development stopped before they could create those weapons, but then Aridan re-created the bloodscythe for Abel, but Cain still doesn't have one)

Cain dodged quickly, slamming his elbow into Abel's stomach.

Abel launched at him again, trying to slice his head off. He quickly leapt out of the way as Cain tried to blast him with his powers.

Currents shot off Abel's wings, striking Cain hard in the chest, sending him staggering.

Abel slammed his scythe down onto Cain's chest before his brother could recuperate, slicing him right through.

Abel panted for his breath as Cain collapsed to the ground. He knew that if Cain had been able to manifest his own weapon again that he might not have won at all. 

He paused as a looming shadow made its way toward him. Something told him that he didn't need to fear this shadow. 


	25. escape

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 25

Triana grinned as the guards clambered into the cell to investigate their absence.

She quickly led Seth and Abel out, keeping them locked inside her moving shadow. They would have to stay hidden if they wanted to survive.

Abel seemed to be having trouble staying conscious again, but nonetheless he forced his body to keep moving.

"Uncle Abel is upstairs, I can feel his power," Seth said, pointing to the great staircase. Everywhere around them they could see the rest of their friends fighting, but they knew that they would be close to useless without their powers.

"Triana, get to Abel!" Devi's voice rang out in the hall, obviously having seen and recognized the great moving shadow.

They ran up the stairs as quickly as they could.

"Abel," Triana called out, dispersing the shadow when she saw him leaning wearily up against the wall.

"Thank goodness!" Seth sighed when she saw Cain's lifeless form strewn out across the floor.

"Lets get you kids out of here so that you can heal," Abel managed to wrap his arms around all three of them and launch out the window.

He knew he had to wait outside to protect the kids while the other fought inside. He landed carefully on the grass out back.

"This is all going to hell, we're going to have to kill the prisoners!" an angry angel snarled.

Once again Abel formed the great bloodscythe in his hands. Gesturing for the kids to stay put, Abel launched at the angel that was dressed in more ornate robes.

"Bring us back the prisoners and I'll let your Lord live!" Abel snarled at the other angel.

"How dare you!" The angel in his grip snarled.

"Please, we will release the prisoners, just do not harm my Lord! I'll go and get them at once!" The angel cried, eyes worried with tears.

"Don't do it, you idiot!" The Lord shrieked at him. The younger angel just shook his head, flying off.

Abel wondered how everyone was faring inside. 


	26. prisoners

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 26

Silver launched upward with her spear, driving it into the last angel's chest. She turned to look at the others.

Devi was wiping the blood from his face while Torian licked the blood off his claws. They were worse for wear with lacerations littering their bodies, but all in all they were still alive.

"How in the hell are we going to get Sevriel back? We're done here, but Sevriel's still stuck up in the land of light!" Devi shouted angrily, kicking one of the corpses in his frustration.

"We'll just have to get Kyriel to sneak us in somehow," Silver suggested.

"They'll kill him once they've realized that their plans are ruined. We won't have enough time to figure out any sort of plan!"

"One step at a time, Devi, we still have to check on the kids and make sure that Abel got them out alright," Torian reminded.

One by one they climbed out the same window they had come in, dropping down onto the safe grass.

Immediately they saw the kids huddling together, but that wasn't what startled them. What startled them was Abel holding an angel hostage while the other angels bartered with him over the two prisoners that they held.

"Give me both of your prisoners or your Lord dies," Abel warned, his great wings sparking dangerously.

The angels shoved Sevriel and the young woman forward. Immediately Devi grabbed both of them and pulled them to safety.

"Your actions have been reported to the angelic council, you are all to be tried in the angelic courts for your actions. You will be lucky if all they do is make you fallen ones," Devi snarled.

Abel shoved their Lord toward the terrified angels. He didn't need to do anything for revenge, the angelic courts were very harsh in their judgments, these angels would be lucky to come out alive.

He was nearly knocked over as Torian launched into his arms, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"I think I still owe you something for letting Devi and Cel play with you," Torian purred, nipping at Abel's lower lip.

"Oh great, they're making out again," Silver snorted as she watched Abel kiss Torian.

"I feel like my power is coming back again," Little Abel said, he looked over to Seth, who seemed to be making the same deduction.

"Oh good, so you guys aren't permanently defective," Triana teased, sticking her tongue out at Abel.

Author's notes: Okay, so that's the big fight and everything, but how about some Torian and Abel goodness to end things. I think Torian owes poor Abel big time. LOL 


	27. play time

I don't own the Forger/Shades of gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo own it. :)

This fanfic is rated M for language, MxM relationships, and sexuality.

Once forgotten Twice the problem

Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes between males, two of which are cousins. Please do not read if you find this offensive. :)

Chapter 27

Torian grinned as he kissed his way down Abel's chest. He slid his mouth down, taking Abel's member firmly in his mouth.

Abel cried out, burying his hands in Torian's hair while the boy suckled him. He had no idea that Torian could be this talented.

He would have to explore that later, right now what he really wanted was to be inside that warm body. He yanked Torian up so that they were face to face and then rolled over on top of him.

Torian's smooth creamy thighs cradled him perfectly as he ground himself down against the Drakatra.

"I want to be inside you," Abel admitted, devouring that soft mouth as though he were trying to plunder his very soul.

Torian cried out as Abel stretched him gently, all the while leaving his marks all over his throat.

Abel suctioned the soft flesh of Torian's throat, trying to distract him as he slid carefully into his body. It felt so good to finally enter that tight heat. He had been craving this ever since Devi and Cel had tormented him.

He slammed in and out of Torian's small body fast, bringing them over the edge sooner than he had planned.

Torian's claws tore furrows in Abel's back as he cried out. He raised his head up enough to catch Abel's lips in a desperate kiss as he released himself.

They settled, grinning as they held tight to each other.

"Next time we'll have to take things slower so that we can play a bit longer, but that was really good," Torian purred, burying his head in the crook of Abel's neck.

"We have forever to take things slow," Abel agreed.

Author's notes: I hope I ended that one okay, I wasn't really sure how to end it. I got massive writer's block, so it took me a while to come up with anything at all. Thank you for being so patient. :) 


End file.
